


Zone

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: In which Alice finds out why Bella is so relaxed all the time.OrBella gets stoned, and the vampire's find it amusing.Bellice Fluff with a side of friendly vampire family~
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Zone

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy it!

Bella was always an interesting person, she was like a box full of questions, wrapped in other mysteries and some more secrets. That's how Alice saw her, anyway, ever since they locked eyes across the cafeteria and she knew they'd be mated for the rest of their lives.

Which is why Alice was used to being shocked by Bella, who seemingly could come and go from all of their powers with no way of controlling it.

Alice was at the border of La Push, her best friend Jasper with her in case any wolves got aggressive for some reason, it had happened before, and Bella's friend's Leah and Jacob had defended them, which was unusual. Alas, she never met her girlfriend alone now, but even the stench of wet dog couldn't dull her excitement.

"I think they're getting closer."

She nodded at her friend's comment, sensing moments after him the wolves getting closer. After they hung out, one of the group would normally transform and piggyback Bella to the border. The smell got heavier and they stopped breathing, until finally footsteps reached the edge of the treeline.

_ Wait… those are human footsteps? _

They shared a look, Jasper tensing as the wolves in human form approached.

"No  _ way,  _ you're serious?!"

Alice relaxed at Bella's tone.

"Yeah, man! He fell right into the ocean, had sea salt in his fur for  _ weeks!" _

They both laughed near hysterically, and there was something… off about it. They stepped through the treeline, four wolves and her Bella, laughing with teary eyes, all still human.

Alice couldn't stop herself from smiling at her mate, who looked adorable in her denim jacket and hoodie combo.

_ I should probably return some of her hoodies at some point, maybe. _

The tall wolves were around her, Jacob with his arm around her shoulders, Leah under his other, with their friends Embry and Quil either side. The sun made their bodies glisten with ocean water, and Bella was the only one who seemed to have stayed dry.

"Ah! Alice!"

Bella almost rushed over the border, and probably would have fallen into the several feet wide drop provided by the raging river, if it weren't for Leah grabbing her elbow.

" _ Easy _ tiger, remember I gotta throw you first!"

Bella laughed, nodding and holding her arms up like a child who wanted to be lifted.

"Beam me up, Scotty!"

And Leah did just that, hands going under her arms and launching her, pausing only to nod to the vampire.

"Catch, leech!"

Alice rushed back a few steps and caught Bella as gently as she could, kneeling with the impact and steadying her head, amused and irritated at how careless the wolves were.

_ Wait, why are they so careless? Normally they'd split the earth to keep a human safe. _

But the wolves were laughing, nearly doubled over in hysterics, and so was Bella, so she could forgive them.

"Did you have fun, Bella?"

She sniggered and nodded, kissing Alice's neck a moment before rolling out of her grip, landing very awkwardly and being steadied by Jasper.

"See ya, Bells! Let's do this again!"

She waved at her friends as they walked off, sighing in utter content with a relaxed smile.

"Can we do the running thing?"

Alice and Jasper shared a look, risking a smell of the giggly human, something they normally didn't do until she'd showered after being with her furry friends. Alas, they did, and under the smell of wet dog and hot garbage, was Bella's delicious smell of trees, strawberries, chocolate and-

_ Wait… what? _

They shared another look, amusement mixed with pure shock.

"Bella, are you?"

She booped Alice in the nose, followed by a quick kiss with a nod.

"In love with you? Absolutely!"

She kissed her again, this time in the lips, and Alice's mind went blank for the moment until Jasper cleared his throat.

_ Oh, right. _

"Mmm, let's get nachos."

Jasper felt his eyes glaze over, shaking his head in surprise as he  _ seemed _ to be feeling similar to their human friend.

"Okay love, let's go home."

She held Bella in a bridal carry, sprinting through the trees with her brother not far behind, noticing he was a little slower than usual.

They got back, and Alice dropped her by the front door. Bella gasped, dramatic and shocked, and slapped her forehead.

"I gotta shower, I stink!"

Alice rolled her eyes fondly, giving her another kiss as Jasper stumbled through the treeline.

"Get that wet dog smell off of you?"

Bella's eyes went a little wide, and she nodded.

"Y… yeah! That, I'll be quick!"

She rushed into the house, only stumbling on a few steps, and Alice watched her go with a love struck expression. The vampire turned to her brother, who was actually swaying a little.

"Jazz, are you okay?"

He shook his head, clearing his throat and looking a little panicked.

"Yeah, erm, I think Bella's-"

"High? Yeah, wonder how long she's hidden that from us."

Alice wasn't mad, she found it kinda amusing, actually, and Jasper shook his head again.

"Well if anything it's been a while, I've never… Alice I think I'm getting a... contact high?"

Alice snorts, and he looks somewhat betrayed.

"From her emotions?"

He nodded, looking at his hands as he touched his finger tips to his thumbs.

"Maybe… maybe, I need… I'm gonna go lie down."

She looked shocked, hearing Bella turn the shower on upstairs.

"Lie… down? Jasper you don't-"

"Shhhh…" he whispered, putting his hand on her face and gently pushing it away as he walked past, ignoring her yelp of annoyance as he walked at a slow human pace up the stairs.

Alice blurred into the kitchen, shaking her head as she prepared Bella's request. She wasn't the best cook, but she could microwave nachos and open a jar of salsa.

"Somethin' smells good!"

She grunted and smacked Emmett's hand away, giving him a harsh glare and holding the plate close to her.

"No! You're not gonna steal Bella's food just to throw it up later!"

He looked wounded, but nodded.

"Fair enough, Rosie hates it too."

Instead he grabs a glass and fills it with some squash for the human, clinking it against the bowl as Alice grumbles to herself.

"You always forget the drinks-"

"Yeah- I always forget the drinks, I know. Thank you."

She hears the human come out of the bathroom, and dances to the living room with her brother. Rosalie is on the couch spread out, and sighs at the sight of food and Emmett, moving her legs to the side for him.

"How much did you eat?"

He sat next to her and she put her legs back across his thighs after he put Bella's drink on the table.

"None!"

She narrowed her eyes with suspicion, glancing to the drink.

"... Any of that?"

He didn't respond, and she sighed.

Alice put the bowl on the table before sprinting upstairs to grab a duvet and pillows for Bella, feeling she'd be quite… 'out of it' still, if Jasper was anything to go by.

The human came downstairs moments later, a little steadier than before. Alice hopped out of the armchair, which Bella promptly fell into, having the quilt and pillows towered on top of her as she giggled, Alice falling into her lap moments later, nachos in hand.

Rosalie sniffed the air then, and gave Bella a shocked and bemused look.

"Are you stoned?"

She nearly choked on a nacho, and Alice tapped her back until she was okay. The human gave a look of shocked denial, trying a little  _ too _ hard to look normal.

"Whaaaaaaat? Nah, why would you…"

She looked at all the vampire's, and realised she'd been rumbled, letting out a sigh and going limp in the chair.

"Yeah, okay. But I don't do it all the time! Its-"

"Oh baby, it's okay! We don't judge, and I think it's kinda adorable-"

"And hilarious."

Rosalie actually laughed at her husband's comment, and Bella's eyes went wide at the sound.

"Whoa, you're beautiful, Rosalie."

Her eyes went impossibly wider, cheeks blushing as she looked at Alice.

"But you're beautiful-er! Always will be, no offense Rosie-"

"Offence taken."

"Okay, good."

Emmett laughed again, and Bella gasped at the sound.

"No! Stop all being so beautiful! Urgh, I need nachos..."

Alice offered the bowl to her again, and Bella looked like she fell in love with her all over again.

As she tucked in, they put on the TV, watching one of Bella's favourite shows, which, much to Rosalie's chagrin, she also enjoyed.

After a while, Bella had fallen into an easy sleep, snoring gently against Alice's shoulder as the vampire watched her snooze.

"She's all tuckered out."

"Not a shock, the little pothead must be exhausted."

She shot her sister a look, which she shrugged at. That's when the stairs creaked, and Jasper walked down then at a much faster speed, but not quite vampiric.

"Hey Jazz, are you- oh my god…"

Emmett sat forwards, looking as though he'd just been told the best news of his life.

"You're high too aren't you?"

Jasper quickly grabbed the last nacho from the bowl and threw it at Emmett, who caught it in his mouth like a dog.

"Damn it, yes. But I'm good now, after my nap."

Rosalie dropped her book, and Alice looked up from her mate.

"Wait… you actually slept?"

He looked disturbed, sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"... No, I don't… I'm not sure."

They all shared a look, heads snapping to the human who muttered in her sleep.

_ Huh, _ they all thought, becoming even more fond of the human who now inhabited their lives.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning, content and comfortable in Alice's bed. The vampire was next to her, of course, eyes shut in faux sleep. She knew her girlfriend couldn't sleep, but she could rest and let her thoughts go blank when they spend long periods of time together.

So, Bella 'woke' her up how she normally would; offering gentle kisses on her cheeks until her eyes fluttered open. The human's heart skipped a beat, as usual, but then she tilted her head to the side in adored confusion at the blown out eyes of her mate.

"Alice, are you okay?"

She let out a half hearted purr, snuggling closer to Bella and burying her face in her neck.

"Jasper shared what you shared with him, now we're all relaxing…"

Her eyes widened, and she started to laugh until a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, zone out with me."

Bella grinned and kissed Alice's forehead, laying back down as she snuggled impossibly closer to the human.

"Anytime, pickle."

Alice snorted, and quickly zoned out again, along with every other vampire in the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Have a nice Wednesday ~


End file.
